Ransom
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Sawawa Hiyorimi is kidnapped by one of Hime's enemies and Hiro is given a choice: Kill Hime and bring him her "Royal Blood" or Sawawa will be mutilated to death. Hiro is faced with difficulty as his "flame of life" is running out within a few hours...
1. Abduction

**Ransom**

Welcome to my first Princess Resurrection. I know this is my first time writing a fic on this category, but I know this is going to be a risky attempt in writing this as aside from very few fics (20 as of this time), most of the fics feature most romantic elements between Riza Wildman and Reri Kamura, though there are a few Hiro x Hime pairings.

Though I read some of the fics, it did lack a few action-adventure oriented stories, so I thought I should give this a try, and though I finished watching the 26-episode anime and read some chapters of the manga, I'll be incorporating some original stories to help make this fic interesting. So feel free to send me some feedbacks if you feel like something is missing or needs improvements.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Princess Resurrection** is owned by TBS and Yasunori Mitsunaga

- - -

A few weeks after Severin's death at the hands of Hime, everything looked peaceful in Tokyo, as Hiro Hiyorimi continues to attend classes while the same goes for Reiri, still basking the status of being the school idol, while Hiro still gets repeated taunting and abuses from his schoolmates.

Riza visits her brother, Lobo's grave once in a while though she still has top find out who murdered him and vowed to find out who forced him to fight Hime. Other than that, she seem to be in peace as she gets to ride on her motorcycle whenever she feels like it. Of course her friendship with Hiro remained strong while she and Reiri continue to exchange verbal tussles, much to Hiro's attempt to pacify the two.

Sawawa remained clueless as to what situation she is in, though it was fortunate that she wasn't being targeted by several factions within, and outside the Royalty Kingdom, as most are targeting Hime and her allies. However, one person seem to found a weak spot, after seeing Hiro attempting to kiss Hime which she slapped down the stairs of the alley.

"Hmm…that boy…I wonder why Lilianne chose him as her Blood Warrior…but that gave me an idea on how to kill her…and without having getting myself physically involved…and that maid will be a key factor in my schemes…"

The mysterious person was holding a binoculars and is situated on the rooftop of a building watching the usual café shop where Sawawa usually frequented, and through the use of his spies, he learned that Sawawa was Hiro's elder sister. With her clueless about her employer's real identity and that she herself is clueless, it would be an easy start to execute her plans.

"Master…what are your orders…?"

"Bring that woman to me once she leaves that joint…and make sure she is unharmed and no one else sees you…understood?"

"As you wish…"

After a few minutes, Sawawa left the café carrying vegetables she bought from a nearby market and decided to take a shortcut through the alley, where the mysterious person's servants awaited her. As she was walking gingerly while thinking of what to cook for her "mistress", the assassins, all resembling frog ninjas and used a heavy net to capture her.

"EEEKKK!!!!! What's this???!!! HHHEEELPPP!!!!!"

The Frog Ninjas used sleeping gas to silence her and within minutes she is subdued and is taken away. Within the shadows, the mysterious figure can only be seen through his smile and eyes, as his plans are set in motion and now he can make his move to use someone to get through Lilianne, and he knows how to get her HIS way.

- - -

At school, Hiro was at the school grounds, about to return to his classroom when he turned around towards the east, as of he heard someone scream for help, and he couldn't help but feel uneasy about this. He wondered of he is hearing things or is just a premonition, and even his schoolmate Reiri seem to notice her friend feeling a bit apprehensive.

"What's wrong, Hiro? You looked like you seen a ghost..."

"Ah...no, I thought I heard someone screaming for help..."

"Eh...? Even ididn't hear anything...maybe you're just hearing things..."

"I guess..."

(Whispering) "Maybe you're running low on Hime's Royal Flame of Light..."

"Ahh...no...I'm fine..."

By then, the school bullies confronted Reiri and opened their pants zippers hoping she'd zipped them up like she did to Hiro several months back, but she ignored them and left, andm the bullies then threw their frustrations on the hapless Hiro.

"Owww!!!! What's that for???!!!"

"How come she zipped your pants and not ours???"

"She did that because I was carrying items!!!!"

"Don't give us that excuse!!!! What's your secret???!!!!!"

"I'm not doing anything perverted!!!!"

But the bullies (about five of them) did not pay attention and kept on beating him until a teacher passed by and saw this and had the bullies sent to detention while Hiro was sent to the clinic. He sighed in relief as he didn't want to give away the fact that he is a Blood Warrior and feared he might end up hurting his fellow students.

- - -

Dismissal time came and he was eager to get home so he can get some rest and hope Sawawa wouldn't notice the bruises on his face, but a few meters after leaving school, someone threw a medium-sized box at him and he tripped, and upon opening the contents, he was shocked with worry about seeing the box's contents: Sawawa's maid uniform, and a note was attached to it.

"MEET ME AT AN ALLEY NEAR THE CHOCOLATE PARFET SHOP...IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR ELDER SISTER ALIVE...ALONE...AND NO ONE ELSE."

Not knowing what to do, he went to the meeting place and hope that Sawawa is unharmed and wondered who would take interest in his elder sister, unaware that he'll be in a big fight of his life and the life of his elder sister is on the line.

**To Be Continued...**

Looks like a new adventure (or for Hiro's case, a new situation) is set for Hiro, and he gets to shine in this fic, but what wil he do to save his sister if he is demanded that he meets his sister's captors alone...?

**_Preview: _**

Hiro meets up witbSawawa'a captor...and a ramsom demand which will give Hiro a very difficult predicament which he might be unable to find his way through...


	2. Demand

**Ransom**

Many thanks for the reviews…and I'm pleased to say that I'm inspired in making the second chapter…and here things take off where the last chapter left…and this will put Hiro in a predicament which will make it difficult for him to make his next move.

- - -

As Hiro was running towards the café bar where his elder sister frequented, many thoughts run through his mind, but he hoped that this is all just a prank as he knew many are targeting Hime because of her "Royal Blood", but why would someone want to abduct his sister? Something doesn't seem right as Sawawa has no enemies and she is friendly with anyone she met.

"Must be a stalker or an obsessed admirer…please let that be the case…"

Arriving at the café, Hiro asked the bartender if he had seen Sawawa, hoping that she is fine.

"She left about 15 minutes ago…she was carrying a lot of vegetables she bought from the market…and no…I don't see anyone suspicious here…she's the only customer in the past 15 minutes…you're the next to come here…"

Now Hiro is definitely worried…and he frantically left the bar and went uphill, only to stop as he recalled that he gets to meet the abductor at an alley just beside the café, and he realized that he's here, so he went upstairs, and slowly walked his way up, only to see a trail of discarded vegetables, such as potato, cabbage, eggplant, carrot and assorted items bought from the store, and now the 14-year old teen was definitely getting frantic.

"I'm here! Where is my sister???!!!!"

In an instant, frog ninjas appeared out of the dark and are armed with kendo sticks, and Hiro finds himself outnumbered three against one, and he was being beaten up like a dog, though he was able to get hold of the enemy's kendo stick and started fighting back, managing to knock out one but the other two used flash bombs to weaken him, and Hiro is unaware that his "Flame of Life" is starting to decrease, but it seemed that the frog ninjas are holding back on purpose, as their master instructed them to weaken the boy steadily but not kill him.

It took about 10 minutes for Hiro to feel exhausted but wondered when the frog ninjas slowly backed away until another figure emerged from the shadows, and had an almost exact resemblance to Duke Dracul, except he is two years older than Hiro and has blue hair. His outfit resembled that of Demitri from Darkstalkers and is holding the maid hairpin of Sawawa...drenched in blood.

"Wha...what did you do to my sister???"

"She is fine for the time being...and if you follow my instructions...I'll see to it that she is released unharmed..."

"With the blood on my sister's uniform???!!!! Are you after Hime??? then why not go after her instead of my sister??!!!"

Out of desperation and anger Hiro attempted to get his hands on the intruder, but the intruder moved like a silhouette and appeared behind the boy and did a hand chop which sends hi colliding against a wall, and from there Hiro felt something within his body.

"Your body now has reached its limit...you have less than two hours before the Flame of Life extinguishes from your body...just the exact time your sister's life is about to expire...so here is my instruction: you will kill Lilianne and bring me her Royal Blood, and her head. I will give you the place to meet me...and if you succeed...I will return to you your sister and will restore your body to normal, so you won't have to rely on the flame of life...but if you try to squeal to anyone...it will be your loss...and your sister's soul will be mine for the taking."

"NNNOOO!!!!!"

"Then you'd better start your mission...as the clock is now ticking...and your flame of Life is slowly decreasing...good luck, Blood Warrior of Lilianne..."

The intruder slowly disappeared along with the frog ninjas, and a dejected Hiro now kneeled in loss, as he now has to choose between killing Lilianne and saving Sawawa. And he was told that he cannot squeal, but he seem to think of someone he could confide, but then a seed-sized object flew and went inside Hiro's ear and it remained there and a voice spoke from the seed-like object...the voice of the intruder who showed up a while ago.

"This seed will be our means of communication…and that way I can tell if you're following my instructions or not…as well as to keep you from squealing from anyone…so you better tow in line with me…and here's a sample of what it's like to be when you hear this…"

The next scene shows Hiro hearing the screams of Sawawa, and at first he thought she was being tortured but soon learned that she is being molested, much to his horror, realizing that he is pinned against a corner.

"EEEKKKK!!!!! NOOOO!!!!! DON'T TOUCH MY BOOBS!!!!! I'M STILL A VIRGIN…NOOOO!!!! DON'T!!!!! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND YET!!!!!! I RATHER GIVE MY "FIRST TIME" TO HIM THAN TO YOU MANIACS!!!!! HHHHEEELLLPPP!!!!! HIRO!!!!! MISTRESS LILIANNE!!!!!!!"

"Leave my sister alone!!!! Fine, I'll get you what you want!!!!! Just leave my sister alone!!!! Don't touch her!!! I beg you!!!!"

"Then better get going…"

"Tell you cronies to stop! Then I'll get going…"

"Clock is ticking…you have about 57 minutes…"

"I'm going…"

Then Sawawa's screaming continued, distracting Hiro from heading for Hime's mansion, and he couldn't focus well at the task at hand, much to the villain's sadistic pleasure. He is actually tormenting Hiro as he wanted Hime's "Blood Warrior" to suffer to amuse himself before taking the opportunity to take Hime's "Royal Blood". But then he decided to play along so he can get Hiro to get the job done.

"There…I told my men to stop…you can concentrate now…but if I find out you're staling…you know what will happen…you lose your beloved sister…and you lose your life…your "Flame of Life" is already running out…you have about 30 minutes to do the job and you have 15 minutes to get to my lair…"

Hiro was silent and decided to get going, and heads back to the mansion as quickly as he could, ignoring everyone who saw him, such as his teachers and schoolmates, who saw him ignoring them.

As he passed by a local arcade, Sherwood and Francesca just got out and Hime's youngest sister tries to get his attention but was taken aback as he ignored her and she felt insulted when Francesca placed a hand on the youngest princess, and said something which alarmed her.

"FUGA!"

"What??? You saw something inside Hiro??? And he's acting strange???"

"FUGA!"

"Hmm…you're right…he looked distraught…but wait…several minutes ago we saw Sawawa heading for the café bar where Hiro came…hmm…Francesca…go follow Hiro but don't let him see you."

"FUGA!"

As the adult-sized Gynoid left to follow Hiro, while Sherwood went inside to take out her cellphone to call someone…and she seem to contact two persons as she have something in mind…and knew she had a bad feeling about what she observed a while ago.

"Hello…Reiri…meet me at the arcade…I have something to ask you…"

Then a minute later she called someone and said the same line from Reiri.

"Hello, Riza…I need to ask you a favor…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hiro now has no choice but to do what the villain wants him to do, as Sawawa's life, and her virginity, is now on the line, and with his "Flame of Life" slowly decreasing, he'll be forced to do the same act Lobo Wildman did, but will Hiro end up in the same fate as Lobo?

_**Preview:**_

Hiro vs. Hime…duh!

Boring as it looks since you saw how Hiro fights in the anime, but he might do something serious as someone important to him is in jeopardy, as well as he'll be forced to kill someone who is also important to him…but will he be able to do it knowing he's being monitored?


	3. Brawl

**Ransom**

My apologies to readers of Princess Resurrection for the long delay of this fic as I was focused on my other Princess Resurrction fic, The Seducer, and now that the fic is nearing completion, I can now concentrate on working on this story, picking up were I left off.

Expect an unusual battle as Hiro is forced to fight Hime as he is given a deadline to kill her, bring her "Royal Blood" and her head, or else Sawawa is finished.

* * *

As Hiro is walking at the hillside, he felt that his "flame of life" is slowly draining away, and he had to do something to get help, but with a "bug" planted in him, getting someone to confide his problem would be difficult so he had no choice for the moment except deliver his "bargain".

Meanwhile, someone is watching Hiro from the top of the hills and could see the boy walking alone, and then the watcher, covered in cloak, took out a radio and contacted someone and relayed to that someone the events at the moment.

"Mistress…Hiro Hiriyumi is nearing the mansion…should I follow?"

"No, **Mikasa**…just stay outside…Lilliane's gynoid might detect you…leave that problem to me. Right now go to Sherwood's mansion to keep her busy…I have a feeling she might get help as by now she has suspected Hiro of something after she noticed him ignoring her…"

Fortunately, Mikasa talking to someone has provide her with distraction as Francesca was trailing Hiro, and seeing Mikasa at the top of the hills, the adult-sized gynoid hid within several trees to avoid being detected, and then she took out a cellphone to send an SOS text message to Sherwood about what she just saw.

* * *

At Sherwood's mansion, the sixth child and third princess of the Monster Kingdom, stood by the door with her "blood warriors" on standby as Reiri Kamura and Riza Wildman arrived after getting their text message, and there the three females convened and a discussion was held, and there things got a little heated after hearing what Sherwood had just said to the two.

"Hiro's in trouble…? And so is Sawawa?"

"Yes, Wildman…and Hiro ignoring me is a sign that something isn't right…"

A bat came and Reiri talked to it, and the next conversation brought the mystery to light.

"It seems that Mikasa is there watching Hiro…and that your gynoid is passing through the trees to sneak her way through…Princes Sherwood…it looks like your eldest sister is involved in this…and even used Sawawa as a hostage…"

"What…hey, Reiri...your information better be right..."

"Maybe you got wax in your ear...maybe you need a dog shampoo..."

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU BLOODSUCKER?"

"Enough...we got ouirselves in trouble...luckily i sent Ryu-ryu, Can-Can and chou-Chou off to my sister's mansion several minutes before you arrived...your help is needed here as i'm short-handed...we're about to have company...and it looms like we got two acquaintances from the dead..."

"What...?"

Reiri looked up and was surprised to see who came, and this made the three females brace themselves as the two men arived, who turn out to be **Kiniski** and **Duke Dracul**. They are pumped up and ready for a fight as they summoned their "warriors" to surround Sherwood's home and the girls are in for a fight.

"Hello Princess Sherwood...it seems that my master has forgiven me for my past agressions and is willing to give me a second chance...and my "clone", Duke Dracul is even willing to help, especiaqlly after abducting that human maid under Hime's employ..."

"So...it was you who kidnapped Sawawa..."

"Kiniski, my "creator"...before we see Hime get killed...let's have a little fn with her..."

"What do you suggest?"

"Here...see the widescreen TV...we cane see what is taking place...ah, see?"

The TV widescreen flashed and it shows Mikasa watching Francesca fighting another gynoid, Francette. Sherwood mentaly gritted her teeth that she didn'rt expect Sylvia's gynoid to enter the fray, and now the chances to find out what is wrong with Hiro is dashed, but then Riza and Reiri began foghting off "frog ninjas" whpo arer attempting to get at Sherwood while the two male vampires watched the scene.

* * *

At Hime's mansion, Flandre was watering the garden when Hiro came, and though he didn't want to he had no choice, so he placed a chip inside her mouth, which slowly shorted her out. He then proceeded to go inside, where Hime had just gotten out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel. Hime then stopped by as she saw what appeared to be a billow of smoke coming from the lower area of the hills, and sensed that a fight is taking place.

"_Hmm...a brawl...but...I wonder what's keeping Sawawa? She should be back by now..._"

By then Hiro came a her eyes widen as Hiro grab her by her neck andf started to strangle her, even though she can tell that his "flame of life" is slowly being drained away. As she tried to break free, Hiro's hand grabbed her wrists and pinned her top the floor, her towel fell off, exposing her nakedness to Hiro and the boy was blushing at this yet he couldn'tr bring himself to release her and remained in this position.

At Sherwood's place,Dacul got a perverted idea on how to torment both Hime and Hiro and confided to Kiniski about this, which Sylvia's "blood warrior" was reluctant to play along, though he did like the idea of seeing her miserable for Sylvia's sake.

"Are you sure about this?"

"For entertainment..."

"Carry on..."

Using the micrphone that was connected to Hiro's bug on his head, Dracul spoke to Hiro and gave him the instruction: rape Hime. At Hime's mansion, Hiro stared wide-eyed and shouted, which Hime slowly suspected on what is happening.

"What? You want me to rape her? I thought we agreed that I kill her and brought her to you so you can free my sister?"

Hime smirked as she realized why Sawawa hasn not yet arrived and now she is in a precarious situation, yet she is willing to take any risks just to rescue those in her emply, and she spoke top Hiro.

"Fine...I'll play along..."

"Hime...?"

Let go of my hand, Hiro...so I can recharge your life...

"But..."

Her eyes gazed at Hiro and the boy reluctantly released her hand as she placed the "flame of life" on his chest, and his life was replenished, and with a nod from her, Hiro slowly placed his lips on her neck, as he started to slowly kiss her neck, while his hands haeld her wrists, much to Kiniski's surprise and Dracul's delight, while Sherwood stared wide-eyed in surpise.

"What? Hiro is raping my sister?"

"Why not? I was inspired after watching pornographic movies of the human world...so why not see a live show?"

Riza was pissed as she managed to take down several frog ninjas while Reiri was struggling since it was still afternoon and not yet night, so her vampire powers are relatively low and had to rely on Riza for muscle power.

"Darn you, you perverts!"

"Zeppeli now knows of you behind this! I'll make sure he'll..."

"Don't bother...he's on vacation..."

* * *

The scene shifts on the screen as Hiro continues to rape Hime, his lips are now on her breasts, though you can see Hiro crying as he felt he had violated her, but with his elder sister's life on the line, he had to do what he is told, or else Sawawa is as good as dead.

Outside the mansion, Flandre stood stil as she remained haywired and couldn't come to Hime's aid, while at the hillside, Francesca and Francette continued to brawl, neiother one backing away while Mikasa watches on, her orders to make sure no one passes her way to get through Hime's mansion.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hiro has Hime pinned, but at leasty both got a reprieve as Kiniski and Dracul ordered him to RAPE her before killing her...but is she fine with this...?

Or does she have a plan in mind?

And what about Sawawa?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The next chapter will turn the situation to Hime's favor, as an unexpected help arrive...though I can't say yet who...

**_

* * *

Note:_**

So I brought Kiniski and Dracul into the fold...and though both are the one and the same (Kiniski exclusive to the manga and Dracul in the anime), I decided to have them appeared as seperarte beings. I can't say how they were brought back to life, but this will be revealed in the next chapter...

Boring as it looks since you saw how Hiro fights in the anime, but he might do something serious as someone important to him is in jeopardy, as well as he'll be forced to kill someone who is also important to him…but will he be able to do it knowing he's being monitored?


	4. The Fakers

**Ransom**

This chapter will be more of a brawl as another faction comes in and joins the fray.

* * *

Kiniski and Dracul watches the screen as the scene shows Hiro slowly undressing her while he kept on kissing Hime's bare upper body after he tied her to the floor, her arm gloves and boots removed and so her arms and legs are bare as well, with Kiniski got a perverted idea on what to do next.

"Hiro…kiss her bare thighs and removed her panties…"

At Hime's mansion, Hiro stared wide-eyed at hearing Dracul's mental command and closed his eyes as he felt that he's using him as a tool, but after being reminded of the deal, the teen blood warrior reluctantly did so. He started to his her thighs and rubbed her smooth skin, which Hime's body slowly reacted, as she is now almost naked, with her panties being the only clothing left intact on her body.

* * *

Outside, at the hillside, Mikasa watches on as Francesca was starting to gain the upper hand, and Mikasa decided to intervene and took off her cloak and threw it onto Sherwood's gynoid, disorienting her as Francetter prepares to make a counterattack. By then Sherwood's three blood warriors arrived, and the three pandas huddled and made a quick strategy, and then went into action.

Chou-Chou went behind Mikasa and unclipped her bra, and it fell off, but she caught it and tries to re-attach it, while Can-Can yanked her panties down which exposed her lower modesty and she bends down to pull it up, and there Ryu-Ryu did a string uppercut which knocked Sylvia's blood warrior out , but things took a comedic turn as Can-Can and Cho-Chou took a video-cam to record Mikasa' naked body, which Ryu-Ryu whacked the two on their heads, and the three pandas were surprised to see that smoke covered Mikasa's body, and as the smoke cleared, Mikasa turn out to be a frog ninja in disguise, while Francesca managed to pull out a wiring and Francette shorted out, but soon turn out to be a fake gynoid, and the four realized that they were being duped, and they all head off for Hime's mansion.

* * *

At Sherwood's place, Dracul and Kiniski were drooling at the scene from the flat-screen TV as Hiro was forced to removed his clothes while Hime remained tied up, now down to her undergarments, and the two Blood warriors are now grasping for the microphone to give out their next "demand", thus stalling Hiro's actions while Reiri and Riza kept on fighting Dracul's forces.

Dracul: "Now then...take off Hime's panties and do her!"

Kiniski: "No...take off your brief...make her kiss your birdie...!"

Dracul: "Touch her behind..."

Kiniski: "Touch her breasts...!"

Sherwood was starting to get irritated at the two for forcing Hiro to do perverted acts and is tempted to lash out at them but she couldn't risk getting caught as she is between the teen vapre and werewolf, and all she could do is just stand there ands watch.

"Darn you! You perverts!"

"Shut up!"

"Yeah...enjoy the porn show!"

By then the scene from the TV showed Hiro is now naked and yet he is hesitant to go on, and both the vampire-blood warriors were getting rather impatient and wanted to see him "do" her so they'll have to increase the pressure on the boy.

Dracul: "What's the matter? Areen't you worried about your elder sister? Do her and then killer...if you do so, we'll keep our promise...and she'll be released...aren't you satisfied with that? Now if you stall...so be it..."

Kiniski: "Hey...birdie's getting soft...so better get back tob the action..."

But things take a turn as the scene from the TV shows Francesca and the three pandas barging in, and pinned down Hiro, while the gynoid pointed its finger and out came what appeared to be a mechanical, long pincer and went inside the boy's nostrils, and slowly began to pick up something from Hiro's nose.

Dracul: "Darn...so much for the fun..."

Kiniski: "We'd better go..."

By then a huge gynoid came and both Rza and Reiri grabbed Sherwood and ran off as the gynoid's huge palm slammed the ground and hit Dracul's warriors, and as the hand puled up, it turn out to be frog ninjas in disguise, and the three girls were taken by surprise at the events that took place. They felt like they were taken for fools, not expecting that they've been taking on "small fries" all this time when they taught that they were fighting the revived warriors of Sylvia.

Sherwood: "Frog ninjas?"

Reiri: "I didn't expect that..."

Riza: "How come my senses didn't pick them up...?"

Dracul and Kiniski tries to ran off but then two more "players" entered the fray, and they are Keziah Bold and Sledge. The two servants of Emil then fought the two, and though it was quite a match, the two managed to take down the villains, until Emil came and used psychokinesis to cuase the two villains' belts to explode, and within seconds it was revealed that Dracul and Kiniaski are actually frog warriors in disguise using devices as image inducers to disguise themselves, and are using a special perfume to block Riza and Reiri's enhanced senses.

Emil: "I knew this would happen...and now you seek to use my sister's blood warrior for your carnal pleasures? You wil be punished for this act and i will not show you mercy...Keziah, Sledge...off with them."

Riza: "Wait! We need them alive to know where they took Sawawa...!"

Emil: "Sawawa...?"

Reiri: "Hiro's elder sister..."

Keziah: "Keep out of this, vampire..."

Reiri: "Go run around the dog pound..."

Keziah: "Why you...I'll have your panties flashed at facebook..."

Reiri: "Hentai!"

Sherwood sighed and approached Emil vand the two siblings talked about what happened and there they came to an agreement to conduct a joint search for Sawawa. At least Hime's "innocence" is saved and all they need to do now is find out who the mastermind is.

Emil: "Who made you do this?"

Frog Warrior # 1: "Hah! I won't tell!"

Frog Warrior # 2: "Show me Hime's panties and maybe we'll..."

A raised eyebrow from Emil caused the two frog warriors to telekinetically get drgeed to the ground, the pressure is painful and the look at his eyes made the two frog warriors think twice about their comments.

Emil: "I ask you again and don't make me lose my patience..."

* * *

The scene shifts to Hime's mansion as Francesca continued to get the "bug" out of Hiro's head while the three pandas held onto Hiro as the boy was grunting in pain while Hime slowly put her clothes back on, and as she glanced at the boy, she wondered who was behind this until Sherwood's gynoid finally pulled out the bug.

Silence enveloped Hiro as he was ashamed for his action but Hime placxed a hand on his shoulder, her voice quite cold yet sympathetic. She encouraged her blood warrior to forget what has happened after Francesca told Hime the situation, and a phone call from Riza would caused a reversal: now Hime is pissed and Hiro had to calm her down yet they all came to an agreement, and that is to find out who took Sawawa and why forced Hiro to rape her and then kill her.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hime is saved, and Hiro is freed, and all they have to do now is find Sawawa.

It looks like Dracul and Kiniski turen out to be frog warriors in disguise, and yet it took three factions to take them down, yet the answer is yet to unfold as to who caused all the trouble here...

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The mastermind is revealed, and Hime is sure to get pissed...yet this will put a closure to this story...and how would Hiro react once he faces with his sister's abductors...


	5. Sawawa Rescued

**Ransom**

The mastermind of this mess is finally revealed, and this would no doubt piss off the princess and her blood warrior…big time, so expect both drama and comedic moments here.

* * *

At an abandoned warehouse just the far east of Sasanagi, outside are several frog ninjas guarding the door, and there are about 50 of them, armed with bladed weapons as well as ammunitions. Though they all seem to be a bit…goofy as at times they would turn their backs whenever flies come around and the guards would feast on the "free meals" hat came in their way.

Inside , the scene slowly revealed that Sawawa is indeed there , unharmed and sedated, though she is naked and with her are two frog ninjas carrying video-cam, recording a sleeping Sawawa as they made her do pornographic poses, the ringleader, a fat, toad man, is an avid collector of porn, and he wanted to get a video of Hime doing porn stuff, and upon learning of Hiro being Hime's blood warrior, as well as doing some research, he cooked a perfect blackmail for the boy, though he is unaware of what's about to hit him.

"Ribbit…looks like things are going well…our fake Kiniski and Dracul are doing a good job in making that boy do my perverted command…and Hime's luscious body will be made available to the public…long live the porn..ribbit…"

By then, Hiro came through the back door and angrily pummeled him with the sledgehammer repeatedly and the ringleader shouted for the guards, but the frog ninjas are being preoccupied by the combined factions of Hime, Emil and Sherwood, while Hime and Emil entered, and they seemed to recognize the ringleader.

"Long time, no see…Wart."

"Using my maid as hostage…forcing my blood warrior to do indecent acts towards me…threatening him with Sawawa's death just to make my servant rape me…that's a foul play…you're in for it…"

"I can't believe your carnal pleasures would drive you this far just to take interest in my younger sister…and you sure have guts to have perverted thoughts towards a Royal princess…I do hope your prepared for the outcome…you threatened a human using a human hostage, so now you must face the consequences."

As Hiro searched for Sawawa, Hime used her rapier to impale Wart on his groin area, ensuring that he'll never get aroused again. Meanwhile, Hiro found Sawawa in a locked room, sedated but unharmed…but naked…surrounded by cameras. This caused the teen blood warrior to snap and went for wart, but Emil used his psychokinesis to hold him down.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH! Let go of me!"

"Stay calm, blood warrior…everything is under control…"

"NOT UNTIL I KILL THIS BASTARD! HE MOLESTED MY SISTER!"

"They only took pictures of her…Sledge will remove all evidences…"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Hime glanced at Hiro, seeing him enveloped in rage, and she had to do something about it. She rather have the "usual" Hiro instead of the one she's seeing right now, and she started to talk to him though it didn't had a good start.

"Hiro…that's enough. Sawawa is safe now…that all it matters…"

"NO! IT'S NOT ENOUGH! WHAT IF YOU'RE IN TROUBLE AND ENEDED UP LIKE HER? YOU THINK THAT…THAT…AAARRRRGGHHH! I DON'T KNOW! JUST SHUT UP! WHAT IF YOU GET MOLESTED AND…AND…"

Hiro stopped his ranting as he realized what he just said, feeling ashamed, and seeing the teen sobered up, Emil released his hold, and he scooted closer to his sister, whispering something which she took account for.

"Lilianne…bear with him…he just got his sister back ad sees her like this…"

"I understand…you used to be like that when I got kidnapped when I was a child."

"Please…don't remind me of that…"

Riza and Reiri came in and they put on a yukata on a still sleeping Sawawa while Hime stood over a crying Hiro, and she sighed as she couldn't help but sympathize with him, so she sat down and placed him in an embrace, soothing him as the boy kept on crying.

"I'm sorry…I didn't…why couldn't I…"

"It's alright, Hiro…we are all safe. That's all that matter…"

Sherwood came in and told Emil that all of the frog ninjas are taken care of, but she got a bit jealous at seeing Hiro getting hugged by Hime but she was told to let them be, as Hime is the only one to calm the boy down.

* * *

Later that night, Sawawa is soundly asleep in her room, as she seemingly had no recollection of how she got abducted, but at the other room, Hiro is sitting on his bed, still depressed over what happened, getting manipulated, forced to rape Hime, losing his cool seeing Sawawa in a compromising position, screaming at the royalty who gave him a second chance and now he's feeling ashamed of his action.

By then, Hime entered his room, still in her usual dress, except she's not wearing her gloves and knee boots (she's wearing house slippers), and saw her servant siting on his bed, only in his brief. She sighed at seeing his state and sat beside him, and there Hiro was surprised to see her and he expected her to scold him, but instead she placed her bare hand on his bare shoulder.

"I'm a compassionate person. If I'm as cruel as you thought, I'd already abandoned you and Sawawa. You saved me many times, and of course I must save you. And since Sawawa is under my wing, of course I would save her. What you did to me back there made me recall when Sherwood was abducted years back, and I too went ballistic…and so did Emil. So forget what has happened…and move forward. Will you do that?"

Tears came from Hiro's eyes and hugged Hime, crying silently and all Hime could do is stay still, sighing that she'll have to wait for the boy to sober up again, but yet she hugged him back so he'll stop crying, and after some three minutes he composed himself.

"Thank you, Hime...I'm okay now...I'll move on. Thank you..."

"Good. Now then..."

As Hime stood, up, she accidentally tripped over a sock and she fell on tp of Hiro, and both fel onto bed, with Hime on top of Hiro, her lips accidentally brushed his, though this may be considered a blushed and stood up, and was heading for the door when Hiro gently held her hand, and told her not to leave.

"I'm sorry...it was an accident...you may punish me..."

Hime stood still, silent over this, yet she surprised the 14-year old boy by turning around and helld his cheeks. At first she looked like she was glaring at him until she slowly placed her lips against his, and a minute of two, a kiss was made, both their lips moved as he slowly embraced her.

"Feeling better...?"

"H-Hime..."

"Now...I command you...make out with me."

"Eh?"

"What's the matter...?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...or do you want me to extinguish the Flame of Life from your body..."

Taken aback, Hiro was getting a bit awkward, but Hime slowly guided him on how to kiss her, and both sat on his bed, with Hime removing her crown as Hiro gently lifted the hem of her dress, exposing her creamy thighs which his fingers slowly touched them while her hands traveled over his upper torso. Within a few moments both are locked in embrace, lips locked and heat building up within their bodies.

* * *

At the living room, Reiri and Riza were wondering where Hime went until they guessed that she is either asleep talking to Hiro, though the teen vampire accidentally found the surveillance system and decided to tinker it out of fun, which Riza was wary of.

"Hey…Hime will get pissed if she sees you touching those controls without permission…"

"You're going to tell her…?"

"…"

In her tinkering, Reiri accidentally activated the camera on Hiro's room and the two girls saw the live footage before their very eyes, yet the teen vampire was "hyped" to se what is happening, much to Riza's surprise.

* * *

Inside Hiro's room, Hime was on top of Hiro, their kiss continues, and the boy's hands were moving down towards her rear, slipping underneath the bottom hem of her panties, touching her bare bottom, earning a miffled moan from her as they moved and lay on their sides. Now it was Hime's turn as her hand moved to her stomach and slowly rubbed her way down, touching the bulge of his underwear, and Hiro mentally moaned feeling his arousal is being touched, but then Flandre came in unexpectedly, and both teens composed themselves.

"Fuga…"

Hime arranged her dress and hair while Hiro took a towel to cover his front, and the gynoid told her that Emil wanted to speak with her so Hime went down the stairs along with Flandre while Hiro grabbed his clothes and put it on, making sure no one sees him coming out of Hime's room.

* * *

_The following day..._

The morning was quite the usual again, and Sawawa seemingly had no recollections of what happened to her though she semed to recall that she went shopping and passed by the coffee shop and wondered where she put her groceries, though Riza and Reiri covered it up by claiming that she forgot them at the shop and they picked it up for her.

"Oh my...how forgetful of me...thank you, Riza, Reiri..."

"Er...sure..."

By then Hime came down, in her usual dress, except she's waering slippers, and there Emil and his group are there, sipping coffee and told her that the Monster Kingdom have escorted Wart and his cronies there to face punishment for his deeds, which Hime seem to have accepted it. By then Hiro came in, only in a towel as he took a bath, and then a mysterious person came, which Emil recognized.

"You...you're from the Monster Kingdom...the one who circumcised me, Gilliam and Severin...what brings you here? I didn't expect to see you here..."

"I decided to take part-time work here...and someone within this residence called me to make a house call...so who called me?"

"I did."

Sawawa answered, and Reiri eyed at Hiro, who seemed to be getting nervous. Hime then asked Sawawa why, which she was shocked at hearing her maid's reply which she glanced at Hiro.

"You see...Hiro has not yet been circumcised, and since it's semestral break, I think this is a good time for Hiro..."

Hime's faction and Sherwood glanced at Hiro, who is blushing and nervous, and Hime herself blushed for the first time, and mentally thanked Flandre for her "interfering timing", as she would have fainted from embarassment had she find out that Hiro wasn't "baptized".

"So that's my patient...well...lets get started..."

The circumcision surgeon from the Monster Kingdom then took out some surgical instruments such as scapel and thread, which Hiro was ready to bolt out but Riza and Reiri, along with Sledge and Keziah, held onto the boy, but then Flandre did something unexpected, as she raised Hime's dress, exposing her bare thighs and her panties, grabbing Hri's attention, and this caused him to go "KA-BOING".

The circumcision surgeon smirked as the boy's "pee-pee" is now in "full attention" and began to perform his circumcision operation in a fast manner, and since there is no anesthesia used, it was an experience that Hiro would nerver, ever forget.

SLASH!

SLASH!

SEW!

SEW!

ALCOHOL!

ALCOHOL!

GAUZE PAD!

MEDICAL TAPE!

"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Hime blushed at the events while Reiri poke a little fun at the "royalty" which further caused tension inside the hall while the others were taken by surprise.

"My, my...Hiro's so big...Hime would be very lucky to have you as a boyfriend...if you managed to reach vfirst base with her and finds out you're not circumcised...she'd fainted from embarassment...ha-ha-ha..."

* * *

_The next day..._

Emil .Sledge and Keziah sweat-dropped at the noise they're hearing and the scene that they just saw, though it was lively and worth watching to rid the boredom of the day and here are the scenes that took place:

- Flandre was on a table, her arms and legs detached and was "crying"...

- Reiri was tied up and sat on a bathtub with a lukewarm liquid, which is a soup laced with garlics, which was her big weakness.

"Fuuggaaahhh! Fuuugggaahhh! Fuuugggaahhh!"

"Wahhh! Hime! I'm sorry!"

Then Hiro came in, wearing only loos shorts, walking slowly as not to have his "pee-pee" get hit, but then Ryu-Ryu-Can-Can and Chou-Chou were running but they tripped, landing face-first on Hiro's crotch, and he screams out in pain.

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!"

Hime, who was sitting on her chair, covered her face with her hands, embarassed at the scene, which Emil understood, but smiled to see that things are back to normal, though he wondered if there is something about Hiro, seeing him as a potential love interest to Hime.

**_The End…_**

* * *

Looks like the bad guys have been exposed, and things are back to normal...save for the last part. At least Sawawa's saved and no harm came to her, and again an incomplete scene where Hiro and Hime seem to express interest to each other, only to be halted by Flandre...and a comical scene afterwards.

The character Wart is from the Nintendo game, Super Mario Brothers 2, and i just borrowed him, so I don't own him or anything else...


End file.
